


Podfic: Like A Shibe

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-TATINOF, Self-Esteem Issues, YouTube, rebranding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: A podfic of my phanfic "Like A Shibe": After TATINOF, Phil's feeling insecure about how fans think of him compared to how they think of Dan. Why didn't he ever get to be drawn like a French girl in the stage show? Dan's always the sexy one. Dan tries to reassure him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like A Shibe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316508) by [adorkablephil (kimberly_a)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil). 



[cover image](http://www.mediafire.com/view/9x2yslm57pd7v7n/Like_A_Shibe_cover.jpg) (59.5KB)  
[mp3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2zyi6w4183w93cn/Like+A+Shibe+mp3.mp3) (47.44MB)  
[m4a file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r6kr83r6r1kbc1x/Like+A+Shibe+m4a.m4a) (28.77MB)

Length: 21 minutes


End file.
